smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Time for Adventure! (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
On a sunny day like this, you would expect to find many creatures of nature emerge from their homes of isolation and into the warmth of the morning sun. Little do you know that there are other creatures besides animals like this. Into the woods, past many trees, and through a magic invisible portal, there's a hidden village. A village of Smurfs. Most of the Smurfs look alike, but their personalities set them apart. All Smurfs are male, however, there are some female Smurfs that inhabit this village. One of which was the first. Her name was Smurfette. She was the first Smurfette to be created, and most Smurfs fell in love with her. But, this story isn't about her. The leader, and oldest Smurf in the village, was Papa Smurf. He was like a father to the Smurfs, and was the wisest. He could use his magic to help with any situation if it was the right decision. This story isn't about him either. This story is about a younger Smurfette. Her name is Eska Devereaux. Most of the Smurfs called her Ditzy Smurfette, due to her being...well...Ditzy. This story is all about her and her friends. Eska, carrying a bag of Smurf berries, hummed a Smurfy tune as she headed to her mushroom house. Her house, much like the others, had a red roof and ocean blue walls. She dumped out the Smurfberries on her table and started snacking on one as she looked at a mysterious scroll she pulled out of her salmon bag she filled with Smurfberries earlier. "This is going to be awesome!" She exclaimed with excitement. An hour later, she invited five of her closest friends over to hear her plan for today. They were the Smurfs that could tolerate Eska's mischievous and adventurous behavior. The five sat in the chairs that were put in a row facing the sheet that tied onto the wall. They watched as Eska walked in front of the screen wearing a camouflage helmet and holding a stick. "First of all," She started to say, "I am very thankful that all of you could come here today! I've never been so excited about this trip until now!" Eska giggled, then continued, "Let's just make sure you all are here." She went to the first person with dark grey bunny ears, "Felipe D' Smurfayette!" "Présent, mon ami!" The Smurf called out. Felipe was a skilled swordsman and one of the two Smurfs who spoke French, "C'est un honneur de vous accompagner-" Eska gripped her forehead, "Ok, Felipe, I can't French right now. Too many words" "No problem, mon Capitaine," Felipe saluted, then Eska went onto the next person, who was a Smurfette with blonde hair and a red sweater, "Britze Smurfette, how ya doing?" "Um, g-good," Britze answered shyly. Britze is the shyest Smurf in the village, but she happens to be skilled with animals. Eska nodded in approval, then pointed to the Smurf with the dark grey hat covering his face, "Benny Sm-" Eska paused. She tried to speak, but no words came out. She came face to face with Benny Smurf. Eska has a HUGE crush on Benny, the bashful smurf of the village. Though not as shy as Britze, Benny can be shy at times and coy. However, when Benny blushes, Eska's insides turn to mush. Benny cleared his throat, "Um, I'm here. Y-you can stop staring at me now" Eska snapped back into reality, realizing she had been staring at Benny. Eska facepalmed herself as she composed herself went on to her mentor in the teal hat, "Bash Smurf! You got bars?" "Smurf yea I got bars!" Bash answered enthusiastically, "I'm ready whenever you are!" "You always say that," said the Smurf with the bunny ears like Felipe. Only they were purple. Eska glanced over to him. She smiled at him and crossed her arms, "Coming from you, Spiro, I'm not that surprised." Spiro Smurf was Eska's best friend. They met when they were Smurflings and have been best friends ever since. "What is this mission anyway?" Spiro asked. Eska clapped her hands twice, which turned off the lights, then turned on her projector which made a picture of a spikey jewel appear on the sheet screen. The rest reacted in awe. "This, my best friend, Spiro, is the Jewel of Serenity," Eska answered, "This precious shiny stone has been found nearby, and it has the power to give access to anything the holder wants. When we find it, we can have the power to pretty much do anything!" "I hate to intrude, mon ami," Felipe interrupted, "but isn't this just another trip to find your parents?" Eska flinched. Ever since her parents went missing, Eska has tried and tried again to find them, but her searches remained fruitless. The guilty answer slipped out, "Yes, but this will be for a good cause! We find it, and..and we...I know you guys....it's" Bash finally said something, "Hey, hey, kid. It's okay if you want to find the stone. It's ok! We understand!" "We can still come with you." Britze agreed quietly. "I know it may be perilous," Spiro added, "but me and Felipe know what it's like to have no parents. We can come too." Eska smiled, "Thanks, guys." "Just one question," Spiro wondered, "but how far is it?" "Uh," Eska nervously brought out her answer, "Outside of the Smurf Forest..?" "What?!" Her friends exclaimed. They all started to talk all at once on how the forest is dangerous. Eska even heard Benny ask "Will Papa Smurf even agree to this?" "Guys, relax!" Eska calmed them down, "I'm pretty sure Papa will think it's a great idea!" Next Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Time for Adventure! chapters